<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in Mementos by Int0Th3Aby33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388672">Stuck in Mementos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0Th3Aby33/pseuds/Int0Th3Aby33'>Int0Th3Aby33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A small amount of plot if you squint, And will probably be fucked by everything, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Persona fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Shadows (Persona Series), These guys will fuck anything, This fic sucks, but who cares, shadow fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0Th3Aby33/pseuds/Int0Th3Aby33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of guys get stuck in Mementos. Hilarity (and lots of sex) ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren &amp; Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in Mementos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just one more trip," Ren told himself. The girls were all busy with their own things; thus, the only people who could go with him down into Mementos were the other guys. He, admittedly, was getting tired of having to go down into Mementos, but some things just had to be done.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Let's just go already!" Ryuji shouted from the back of Morgana, as Ren started to descend into mementos. "Ok, Ok, Skull... We're going!" Mona just groaned at him as Joker drove.</p><p>Qimranut was surprisingly quiet... There weren't that many shadows around, and by the tones of everyone's voices, it sounded like something was going to go wrong. It did.</p><p>"NGH! Watch where you're driving, Joker!" Crow shouted as Morgana crashed into a wall that suddenly appeared. Joker looked back and just sighed. "That wall literally just popped out of nowhere," Morgana spoke up again. "He's right. The walls are... shifting. I know that this place's layout changes all the time, but I didn't expect it to change while we were here. You guys should get out... of me, I mean." The guys reluctantly stepped out as Mona shifted back into his cat form. Morgana walked over to one of the other walls and leaned against it, pressing a paw against his head. Skull opened his mouth as if he was about to make a teasing remark but stopped after getting a disapproving glare from Mona.</p><p>A groan could be heard behind the group. "You... Hot... Me fuck." The group turned around to find a Slime. Fox just grinned upon hearing the Slime's request. "I must apologize, for I am saving my body fo-" Skull interrupted, shouting at Fox. "Yusu- I mean, Fox! Watch out!" But it was too late, as the Slime grabbed Fox's jumpsuit, causing it to dissolve.</p><p>Joker yelled out for Mona, but he was gone. It was just the four of them and the perverted Slime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>